


heartbeat decisions

by babybirdblues



Series: ABC Kittons [2]
Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Courf doesn't always have bad ideas, Marius does actually get upset, and he's more subtle when it comes to his friends, and holds a grudge, and takes it out in other ways, just not as badly as others, just sometimes, like wanting a glitter carpet in the kitchen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-15
Updated: 2014-01-15
Packaged: 2018-01-08 21:33:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1137618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/babybirdblues/pseuds/babybirdblues
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There isn’t any carpet in the kitchen (they had that argument when five kilograms of cake batter ended up ground into the walls and tiles - no Courf, sparkly carpet is not for the kitchen, especially if this is going to be the mess).  Nothing fluffy or warm has ever been in their kitchen and chances are whatever it is: it’s an experiment of Courfeyrac’s.  Squeezing his eyes shut Marius stands on one foot - the one stuck under the fluffy thing - and prays whatever it is isn’t toxic.</p>
            </blockquote>





	heartbeat decisions

Marius has just stumbled out of bed.  He’s bleary eyed and not in any state to notice where he’s going.  It’s the reason why he lets out a yelp when his foot nudges something soft.  There isn’t any carpet in the kitchen (they had that argument when five kilograms of cake batter ended up ground into the walls and tiles - _no Courf, sparkly carpet is not for the kitchen, especially if this is going to be the mess_ ).  Nothing fluffy or warm has ever been in their kitchen and chances are whatever it is: it’s an experiment of Courfeyrac’s.  Squeezing his eyes shut Marius stands on one foot - the one stuck under the fluffy thing - and prays whatever it is isn’t toxic.

It’s actually a pleasant surprise when it mraows.

When his eyes find the pile of fur he makes out three distinct sets of eyes.  They’re all staring up at him, little faces squinting in the sunlight streaming through the window.  Marius doesn’t remember sitting on the floor.  But within moments he’s on the tiles, two kittens on his lap and one climbing his arm to get to his messy hair.  He figures breakfast can wait a bit.  At least until Courfeyrac is in the room - because when Marius went to bed last night there were no kittens.

Marius is still on the floor with the kittens when Courfeyrac finds him.  He grins sheepishly at Marius’ stern stare.  Well, as stern as it can be with kittens crawling all over him.  “Kittens?”

"Kittens!" Courfeyrac agrees with a bob of his head.  Smoothly he sails past Marius on socked feet, which the kitten not in Marius’ lap at the moment takes as a sign to attack.  It scampers after Courfeyrac and begins to pull on the socks, drawing a yelp from Courfeyrac as it grazes skin.  Marius has to stifle a chuckle.  "Laugh it up Baron Pontmercy; you wait until they get their tiny teeth into your soft spots.  Anyways, Combeferre wouldn’t let me have Hippocattus, so, I went to the shelter downtown, the one beside the bookstore Jehan likes?" Marius inclines his head.  He knows it.  It’s best not to interrupt Courfeyrac in a ramble like this; he’ll get to the point eventually.  "Yeah, so, I went in and there were a bunch of kittens.  But when I saw these three I knew.  I knew I had to have them!  Plus they’re all siblings.  I couldn’t separate _siblings_.  That’s too cruel.  They’re RagaMuffins, or so the lady said.  Someone got them for a present but didn’t actually want them and they were just sitting there for two weeks waiting for someone to come take them home to love them!”

Courfeyrac turns away from the stove then, toes wiggling at the kitten at his feet.  Marius has to look down to avoid the beam he’s being thrown.  The kittens are cute.  Extremely cute.  Fluffy and loving and Marius has always wanted a pet.  With Courf here it’d be easy to take care of them.  But…

"The two cream coloured ones - with some darker brown - are female right? And the one with black in its fur is a male!  That one’s mine.  We’ll share one of the females.  The one you don’t choose for your own."

Courfeyrac is grinning, bouncing up and down on the heels of his feet.  Marius hates to upset him, but - “Courf…what happens when we get our own apartments? Or you decide to move in with a significant other?”

There must have been something written on Marius’ face, a panic, a sadness, something.  Because Courf is there, arms curling around the back of Marius’ neck, tucking the taller man into a hug.  “Never.  Not until our babies have left us for catnip fields.  I don’t know about you, but you’re the best roommate I’ve had and, well, significant other - who uses that term anyways?  You little nerd, you.  I prefer the term lover myself.”  Courfeyrac wiggles his eyebrows, which makes Marius laugh.

"Okay, then I’d like the one with blue eyes."

"Blue eyes it is!" Courfeyrac pulls away.  Just as he’s about to get up, he seems to change his mind and instead gifts Marius with a slobbery kiss to the cheek.  "What are you going to name her?  I’ve named mine Clams.  Can you imagine everyone calling him over?  It’s going to be hilarious.  We’ll have to decide on a name for our little amber-eyed princesses there, but that shouldn’t be too hard."

The chatter is soothing, so, Marius lets it wash over him as Courf prepares breakfast.  He stays on the ground with the kittens.  They attack each other and his hands, over and over, until both Marius and Courfeyrac are doubled over laughing at the three of them.

"Enjolras is going to tell us this is a bad decision."

Courfeyrac’s shoulders twitch, a burst of noise escaping him (making Clams jump a foot in the air).  “Love, Enjolras says ten things a week are bad decisions.  I don’t care.  I wanted kittens!”

Marius has to smile.  “I did too.  As soon as we saw Combeferre’s, and then Feuilly’s.”

"Yes!  Now, I know you.  You are working your way to something," there is a mischievous grin on Courfeyrac’s face.  "Spill."

The gleam in Courf’s eye makes Marius nervous.  He moves his blue-eyed kitten up to shield his face, like it would protect him from any of Courfeyrac’s ideas.  “I just.  Well, I sort of thought of a name I wanted?”

"Yes?"

"It’s kind of stupid."

Laughter rings through the kitchen.  “All the better.”

A few minutes pass in silence.  Courf waits patiently until Marius finally cracks and quickly mutters.  “Napoleon.”  He doesn’t expect the cackle he gets.

"It’s _perfect_ ,” Courfeyrac’s hands wrap around Marius and the kitten, bringing them away from his face.  His own is gleeful.  “Absolutely perfect.  You should do it.  Enjolras would have an aneurism when he finds out.”

Marius shifts guiltily.  Courfeyrac crows in delight.

"You chose that name because Enjorlas wouldn’t be able to stand it!  You have been taught well, love.  This is wonderful.  She’s Napoleon from now on."  Courfeyrac kisses the top of Marius’ head, mussing the loose curls and squeezing him tight.  "Now, breakfast.  Then we can invite les amis for a visit."

A playful grin works its way across Marius’ face.  “Should Enjolras be invited first?  I think he still believes I don’t like him.”

It’s not true.  Marius does like Enjolras.  He’s still just hurt over the fact Enjolras threw him out of their political group without even fully listening to what he had to say.  But well, it’s not like he hasn’t had many times to get back at him - subtly.  And he’s heard people say he was wide-eyed innocent.  Listening to Courfeyrac cackle as he flops onto his chair makes a blossom of warmth spread through Marius’ chest.


End file.
